The Bubblegum I Thought I Know
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Finn goes looking for Bubblegum, but can't fined her. When he does fined her, he is sees something that would change the way everyone sees the Princess. Note: this story is not for young readers, the content in this story has some sexual themes, and B.D.S.M.


**The Bubblegum I Thought I Knew**

**I do not own Adventure Time, While I do provide a fanfic of said show, I am in no way connected to the the Company of Cartoon Network, and I'm not responsible or liable in any manner for any content submitted here that might piss anyone off. This is just a one shot Adult only story. A short one too, and this was written on a word document, so no hate on the grammar, and spelling mistakes. There was a lot before I fixed what I could. Enjoy **

Finn was heading to the Candy Kingdom to see if Princess Bubblegum had any fun missions for him. (he was super bored) He walks around, but no one knows were she is. He remembers the time that Bubblegum had the Ice King held in her secret Jail. He walks to a wall with a face on it and the face asks for a password. Finn then pinches the face's cheek, and the wall suddenly turns into a door.

Finn walks down the stairs, but hears the sounds of two voices.

Finn fines a spot to hind has he gets closer to to see who the two voice belong too. He looks around the corner and sees Bubblegum and Marceline, the Vampire Queen or as Finn knows her as Marceline Abadeer.

Bubblegum is sitting in a chair her back to Finn, she says to Marceline

"_You get used to having your needs overlooked. I mean you don't like it but you pretend it doesn't bother you. Some of the reasons for this is that a ruler needs to be seen as not needing anything that she can't do for herself, and I can't do this myself." _

Marceline walks over to her and leans close to her face. With a wicked smile she whispers "_Shut up._"

Just then she puts a ball gag over Bubblegums mouth, and a blindfold over her eyes. Marceline walks around her and picks up the chair with one hand with the princess still on it. She places it in front of a mirror. Finn can see that the two were not dressed in their average clothing, but some sort of tight leather costume, but Finn can see that Bubblegum was tide to the chair.

As this goes on, Finn can't help but watch and think. "What is going on here?"

Marceline tells her while walking around her "_You believe you have power over all that is in this Kingdom __Bonnibel____?"_ Marceline snaps her finger and Bubblegums arm is stretched up above her head, being held by rope that is levitating by Marcelines vampire magic. "_But you have no power over me. You are mine to do with has I wish, and I do wish to do so much to you._"

Bubblegum nods her head, yes.

"_You have so many features about you that draws everyone to you, but I know the real you Bubbles, your not a good person are you?"_ Bubblegum shakes her head no. what looks like tears coming from her blindfold can be seen even from Finns hiding spot.

"_You have been so busy hiding your true self from the world, You must not forget that I know the real you." _

Marceline nails grow a few inches longer, and sharper. She gently places them on Bubblegum's arm pits and lightly drags them up and down her arms. Bubblegum moves as a reflex to the this stimuli, but is bound to the chair by the rope.

"_You must be punished Bonnible."_

Marceline cuts the rope with her nails, and Bubblegum is pulled up by the ropes that are floating in mid air. Marceline walks around to Bubblegum's backside, and smacks her ass hard, and harder, over and over again, as muffle screams are the only thing coming from her gagged mouth.

Marceline stopped her assault on the princess now red and pink ass cheeks, and takes the ball gag out of her mouth. "_You have something to say my pink toy. Do you wish for this to end?"_ Just then Finn was about to pull out his sword out ( his weapon) and save the day, but was stopped when he heard Princess bubblegum cry out.

"_No, Don't stop."_

Finn _sheathe his sword, and watches._

_Marceline runs her sharp fingertips down Bubblegum's back, to her hairline to the her ass. She moans approvingly. Her finger continues down between her ass cheeks, Marceline parts Bubblegum's legs past and a rope with a knot that is place on her crotch, and raps around her chest and waist tight. _

_The princess beings to moan, as she fights the ropes tight bonds, the knot starts to rub her sensitive spot on her clitoris. Marceline starts to slap Bubblegums breast, the sensation of pain and pleasure was building up to a madding level, when all of a sudden. Marceline pulls the rope between bubblegum's legs hard. Bubblegum screams out of shock and pain, and bliss. The ropes lets her go freeing her, and she falls to the floor. _

_All Bubblegum can do was twitch on the dungeon floor, breathing hard after her orgasm. _

_Marceline leans down and picks her up, and before Bubblegum can say anything, Marceline gives her a deep passionate kiss on her lips, when Marceline pulled away from the kiss, Bubblegum was smiling._

_"I...feel...better." Bubblegum says. They stand up and share one more passionate kiss, and Bubblegum walks away to take a bath.. Marceline waits till the Princess is gone, and then turns towards were Finn is hiding. She fly's over to him before he can do anything. She looks at him smiling. _

_"_What do we have here? A peeping tom?"__

After Finn asked Marceline not to tell Bubblegum that he saw everything, Marceline tells Finn that this helps purges Bubblegum of all her stress, and she promises Finn she will not tell Bubblegum if he doesn't. Tell anyone what he saw. Finn leaves and puts the whole thing in the vault in his mind.

Marceline looks around the Jail and thinks. "_I wonder what I can do to her next week."_ She looks at some candles, and smiles a devilish grin. "_Oh yeah. That's going to be fun." _

The End


End file.
